


Ya lo se todo

by JonasNagera



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonasNagera/pseuds/JonasNagera
Summary: Para sortear un problema y conseguir de paso un beneficio propio a la vez, Darcy le enseñará a Lily una treta (a veces) infalible que (casi) siempre da buenos resultados.





	Ya lo se todo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. El concepto de "Loud House" y todo lo relacionado con el mismo pertenecen a su autor y casa productora: Chris Savino & NICKELODEON © 2016. La historia se realiza sin fines de lucro.
> 
> “Adaptación de un monólogo clásico de comedia”

En la habitación de Lisa, la chica de nueve años superdotada examinaba unas muestras de su último proyecto químico, mientras Darcy, su mejor amiga, estaba tratando de dar con las respuestas de los problemas en los que trabajaba en su cuaderno.

—Lisa, ¿podrías dejar eso y ayudarme a resolver esto? La tarea es de matemáticas, no de química. ¿Es que no piensas hacerla?

—De hecho, la terminé después de la escuela durante el trayecto de regreso, mi estimada amiga. Necesito concentrarme en problemas reales como para distraerme con tan pobres y sencillas ecuaciones.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste a que viniera a hacer la tarea contigo?

—Porque Dexter me invitó el fin de semana a la celebración por el quinto aniversario de su unidad fraternal menor, por lo que necesito de tu asistencia para escoger un vestuario adecuado para el evento, así como formular un plan de actividades que me permitan profundizar nuestra relación afectivo amistosa.

Darcy suspiró. Con el tiempo había aprendido a interpretar todo lo que su amiga decía y que para oídos de otros parecería que hablaba en otro idioma.

—Primero tú ayúdame con esto y entonces yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites para tu cita con Dexter en el cumpleaños de su hermana, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo —dejó una probeta sobre su escritorio y después tomó otra con una mezcla distinta en su interior—. Dame unos minutos para bajar a refrigerar este compuesto y después te auxiliaré con la tarea.

Lisa salió y mientras Darcy trataba de concentrarse una vez más en los problemas del libro, una niña rubia de seis años entró a la habitación.

—¡Lisa, necesito que…! Ah… hola Darcy.

—Hola Lily. Lisa fue a la cocina. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—¡Sí! ¡El juego de pokémon edición chocolate!

—Yo el que necesito es la edición fresa. Tengo mi copia apartada desde hace meses.

—Yo también aparté la mía, pero me falta dinero para terminar de pagarla. Darcy, ¿tú no me prestarías?

—Lo siento, Lily. Precisamente es mi juego lo que me dejará sin fondos. ¿Ya se lo pediste a tus padres o al resto de tus hermanas?

—No me ha ido muy bien en la escuela últimamente, por lo que no creo que papá o mamá me presten dinero, al menos no hasta que levante mis notas. Además ya me dijeron que no me comprarán el juego y le prohibieron a las demás que me lo compraran o me prestaran dinero para hacerlo. Estoy desesperada. ¡Necesito ese juego ya! A quienes hicieron la reserva, les darán el juego con Yisus, el pokémon psiquico-divino número mil quinientos en nivel treinta y tres, con la habilidad sacrificio. Al morir, los pokémon de tu equipo recuperan todos sus atributos y HP, incluso los que ya habían perdido; también deja a todos los de tu adversario en modo de confusión-atracción, además que a los tres turnos Yisus regresa con su HP y MP íntegro. ¿No es genial?

—Pues sí. Sigo sin entender por qué toda la polémica que generó en Internet.

—Ya sé. ¡Es tan injusto que me lo vaya a perder!

Darcy sintió pena por la hermanita de su mejor amiga. Ella era una jugadora ocasional, pero Lily realmente era una apasionada de los videojuegos. Había escuchado un par de veces a Lisa culpar a Lincoln de esto un tanto molesta. Ella no le veía el problema; no podía imaginarse así misma siquiera molestándose como Lisa con su amable, bondadoso, guapo y sexi hermano.

—¿Estás enferma? —le señaló Lily la cara—. Parece que te dio fiebre.

—Ah… no, nada. Estaba pensando en un método con el que quizá puedas conseguir dinero fácilmente. Es el método "Ya lo sé todo".

Lily quedó intrigada.

—¿Y eso cómo funciona?

—Fácil. Te le quedas mirando a una persona que conozcas fijamente con una cara muy seria y entonces le dices: "Ya lo sé todo".

—¿Pero qué es lo que sé?

—Nada, tú sólo tienes que aferrarte a decir lo mismo, de pronto y cuando menos te lo esperes, te darán dinero, dulces, o permisos para hacer lo que quieras.

La niña confundida se rascó la cabeza.

—Sigo sin entenderte.

Darcy pudo escuchar a Lisa subiendo las escaleras. No quería mostrarle a Lily esto con su amiga, además que tal vez siendo Lisa tan lista posiblemente no funcionaría con ella, pero al menos podría darle la base a la pequeña de lo que intentaba explicarle para ayudarla. Además, para qué se engañaba; de resultar no estaba por demás darle un escarmiento a su amiga y cobrarle las ocasiones cuando se pasó de la raya con ella las pocas veces que se ofreció ayudarla con sus experimentos (léase, dejarse utilizar como conejilla de indias).

—Tú solo observa.

Lisa entró a la habitación y miró a su hermanita con fastidio.

—Lily, si vienes a pedirme dinero o de nuevo una máquina que permita hipnotizar a nuestros progenitores para que accedan a costearte esa herramienta, cuya utilidad no trasciende más a allá de hacerte perder el tiempo, ya conoces mi respuesta.

Pero su atención se desvió de su hermana hacia Darcy. Su amiga la miraba de una manera muy dura que le inquietó bastante.

—No me malinterpretes, no estoy enojada con Lily, pero en clases últimamente ella…

—¡Lisa! —bufó con disgusto y nunca parpadeó o apartó la mirada de la de su amiga—. Ya… lo sé… todo.

La joven científica abrió los ojos con desconcierto.

—¿Exactamente a qué te refieres?

—Lo sé todo, Lisa. Ya lo sé.

¿Era decepción lo que la genio detectó en su voz, o enfado tal vez? De pronto notó detrás de ella cierta comprometedora carpeta sobre su cómoda y palideció al comprenderlo. Probablemente había husmeado en ella mientras bajó a la cocina y se enteró de… eso.

—¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Fue por una investigación! Además, Lincoln estaba dormido y por el sedante que le administré no se enteró de nada, así que… espera. ¿Qué tanto es lo que leíste?

Ocultando el desconcierto que le produjeron sus palabras, Darcy se mantuvo firme.

—Todo, Lisa. Ya lo sé todo.

La castaña se sonrojó violentamente y sintió su corazón en los pies.

—¡Fue por curiosidad científica! ¡Lo juro! Está bien, quizá el método no fue nada profesional cuando recolecté la muestra. Si hice eso con mi… ¡no tenía guantes y tenía las manos muy sucias! Lincoln no la extrañará de todas formas. ¡Desperdicia mucha de esa sustancia cada vez que va al baño por las noches con las viejas revistas de papá! Por lo que más quieras, Darcy. ¡No se lo digas a nadie y te haré las tareas por un mes!

Tras aparentemente meditarlo, Darcy asintió.

—De acuerdo. No se lo contaré a nadie. Es más, sólo porque eres mi amiga haremos de cuenta que no me enteré de nada. ¿Está bien?

Lisa parecía tranquilizarse por ahora.

—Sí, yo… te lo agradezco.

Darcy le puso la libreta a su amiga sobre las manos y le pasó su lápiz.

—Por un mes entonces.

Resignada, Lisa comenzó a resolverle el resto de los problemas de matemáticas, sin darse cuenta del modo en que su amiga le guiñó el ojo a Lily con una sonrisa.

Aunque Lily no entendió nada de lo que Lisa estuvo hablando, no le quedaron dudas del magnífico método que Darcy le enseñó para conseguir lo que fuera.

Lily no perdió más tiempo. Las dejó en paz y salió de la habitación para poner en práctica el método "Ya lo sé todo". Una suerte, pues Lana acababa en ese instante de regresar a casa.


End file.
